Show Me Love (Not A Dream)
by A Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: Betrayal hurts like a bitch... When Kagome seals the well never to return, she bumps into someone she never expected to see in the present. Who would knew that a beautiful nightmare could show her what love she has been yearning for... My first One-shot, enjoy!


**So this is my first one-shot! I've always wanted to write one and at first, I didn't know what to call this, but while listening to some Jpop, Utada Hikaru's "Show Me Love (Not A Dream)" was playing and it just fit perfectly for the title.**

** I also posted this on dokuga months back, but there are parts of the story that are not in this version. **

**Anyway, here's (Show me Love Not A Dream)**

* * *

_Show me Love (Not A Dream) ~ A One-Shot_

Kagome ran until her legs gave out as she reached the Bone Eater's Well. Upon reaching the well, she jumped into it without hesitation. The different hues of blue swallowing her as she time travelled back to the present day in Tokyo, Japan. Tears stained Kagome's cheeks as she sat at the bottom of the well crying of a broken heart. A hoarse cry escaped her pink lips as she continued to sob. She had seen Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo. Her lover, well at least she thought he was until he betrayed her. Calling out the dead corpses name and saying she was the only one he loved. The usual bullshit she would hear him say to the dead clay pot miko whenever the inuhanyou would sneak off to meet with her. But this time, he took it way too far.

_'He betrayed me! After all these years of being by his side and giving him my heart over and over again to only in return have this bastard stomp on it. I will never forgive you, Inuyasha!' _wept the young miko from the future. She cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

She was done with Inuyasha.

Done with hoping he would want her after all these years.

Sighing softly and hiccuping, she stood up dusting the dirt off her bottom and began to climb out of the well. She looked back at the old well wiping her tears away and began to chant a spell sealing it. She then turned away leaving the well house heading toward the house on her family's shrine. _'Inuyasha... I had come back for you and these past months have been nothing but pure heartache. I am done Inuyasha... have a nice life. My life without you starts now... gomen ne no minna. Aishiteru...'_

* * *

"Where is she?!" barked Inuyasha as he barged into Sango and Miroku's hut. "The well won't work!"

The monk and taijiya turned their heads to look at Inuyasha as they sipped their tea giving him a questioning look.

Large emerald eyes stared at Inuyasha as his eyes widen. All he could smell was a strong odour of sex, death and soil. Those large emerald eyes narrowed as he began to growl at the hanyou. "You bastard! How could you betray mama by sleeping with Kikyo?!"

"You slept with Kikyo?" growled Sango as she put her cup down on the mat in front of her and gave Inuyasha death glares.

Miroku was disappointed as he held the cup close to his lips. His eyes were closed as his eyebrows met. He sighed heavily, "Inuyasha, has it not occurred to you that Lady Kagome has feelings for you? She has put her heart and her life on the line numerous times for you and yet you still go after a dead bitch! And I am sorry for calling your precious Kikyo that, but it is what it is! She's dead and she needs to rest in peace properly! You betrayed Kagome - tossed her heart and feelings as if it means nothing to you! You should be very ashamed of yourself!"

"Miroku's right, Inuyasha! And as for where Kagome is - she went after you and most likely saw you fuck that dead thing and went home to her time never to come back!" snapped Sango as she stood and walked up to Inuyasha jabbing a finger in his chest. "You're such a fucking idiot! Kagome came back to stay three years later to be with _you!_ How stupid are you? Do you not see that Kagome loves you and does all that she can for you to be happy with her, yet you chose Kikyo who should be dead?! God, I could just strangle the shit out of you right now! My sister is gone and it's your fault!"

"Sango's right! I don't blame mama if she never comes back because of how insensitive and stupid you are, Inubaka! All you do is break my mama's heart and make everyone upset! Just leave and go away!" Shippo growled at Inuyasha as he bared his fangs at the hanyou before running out of the hut.

Inuyasha stared at everyone as his ears flattened on his head. "Kikyo _is_ alive, I know she shouldn't but, she is. I can't help but always love her. I needed her when Kagome was gone."

"You're a fucking IDIOT!" shrieked Sango as she punched him Inuyasha in the face. Miroku got up and grabbed Sango holding her back as she tried to grab at the inuhanyou while continuing to curse at him.

Inuyasha left the hut with his face starting to swell as a tear slowly trickled down his swollen cheek.

He knew they were all right.

He _did_ betray Kagome, but his heart belonged to Kikyo and he had no excuse. He just wanted Kikyo more than he wanted Kagome, though she had done more things that Kikyo has.

After three years of Kagome being absorbed into the jewel and being brought back to her time. He missed her and still longed for Kikyo. Then a year with Kagome gone, Kikyo was brought back as if she had never left. The inuhanyou did what he needed, by mating with Kikyo since Kagome wouldn't be back.

Well, she wasn't supposed to come back. In his defence, the heart can't help what the heart wants.

And his heart belonged to Kikyo, not Kagome.

* * *

It had been a few days since Kagome had come back and sealed the well for good. Her family wasn't home leaving a note saying they went on vacation and will be back in a week, in case she had come home. It gave her the chance to be alone and at least try to move forward of loving Inuyasha. She was already done high school and had not applied to college yet. When the well had reopened after being brought back to the present for three years, she was given the opportunity to go back to Sengoku Jidai to be with Inuyasha and her friends. With the pain in her heart, Kagome needed a distraction to move on, so she spent time with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka and did her best to avoid Hojo as much as possible.

The distraction was good. It helped her think of all the love she still had with her friends and not him. Inuyasha had done enough damage to her heart and this was the last straw.

"I'll see you guys around!" shouted Kagome as she waved bye to her friends before walking away from them at their new hangout spot at a cafe shop downtown Toyko.

"Bye Kagome!" shouted the three in unison as they walked the opposite direction.

Kagome began to walk home trying her best to not think about Inuyasha. She knew that the others would want to know why she left, but she knew they probably already knew the reason by now. She didn't get to say bye to her friends. She sighed gently as she stopped at a red light waiting for it to change. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed and cry. She missed her precious Shippo and her friends, but she had to do what was best. They would find out eventually and know that Kagome won't be coming back.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of them when all of a sudden she heard her name being called. She turned around not seeing anyone she recognized. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back toward the direction she was walking with the light turned green and the little walk sign came on.

"Miko Kagome?" called a deep voice as they placed a hand on her shoulder startling her.

Kagome turned around and her brown eyes widen. She scanned the man in front of her. He stood tall wearing a suit and tie as he held a briefcase in one hand. His hair was black. His bangs were neat with the rest of his hair neatly pulled into a low ponytail. Next, she saw was his eyes which caught her off guard. Her heart skipped a beat. Slender gold eyes. _'Oh my fucking god! This has to be my imagination. I know for a fact that's not Inuyasha but... I thought youkai's didn't exist in the present!'_

"Sess... Sesshomaru, is it really you?"

He smirked at her as she began to scan him from head to toe. The young raven-haired woman reached up and touched his face gently and stared at him in amazement as her heart began to beat really fast. He looked so different without his youkai markings. Sesshomaru allowed her to touch him. He usually would have been angry if anybody touched him, but he liked the female and was enjoying her touch. He had seen her more than a few times but wanted to wait for the perfect moment to approach her until he finally saw her with her friends as they said departed from her.

"It is, I," he replied with his deep voice causing her to remove her hand quickly from his face. Blushing madly, Kagome bowed apologizing for touching him. He chuckled at her reaction and lifted her chin up as he gave her a gentle look, "Relax, miko. This Sesshomaru has changed quite a lot. There is no need for your behaviour. No harm will come your way little one."

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so surprised to see you. I thought youkai's did not exist anymore. I have never felt any youkai presence living here," replied Kagome blushing at the youkai lord. She touched his face and he was being so nice to her which was a relief. So far for the first impression in a very long time, Kagome was pleased. Shocked, but pleased that he was not acting cold toward her or calling her a "human". This was new to her. Maybe he is right with his statement that he has changed quite a lot.

Sesshomaru was very amused at her behaviour. He smelt her curiosity and fascination as more emotions lingered off the girl. The human girl that followed his idiot half-brother was acting shy? She wasn't as mouthy as she was unlike the other encounters he has had with her in the past. Seeing the miko blush in front of him made his beast stir with excitement. The daiyoukai began to purr slightly.

"Youkai's do exist; some of us are still around just not living in Tokyo. We all have disguised ourselves and adapted to living amongst humanity. I'm sure you have a lot of questions which I do not mind answering, but this is not the appropriate time and place to discuss such things," said Sesshomaru as he looked down at the young woman as she nodded her head agreeing. They were standing in downtown Tokyo with thousands of people were walking by, laughing, talking and minding their own business.

"Yeah, I mean, this was extremely random. But a great distraction as well," muttered Kagome as she gave him a small smile.

He reached inside his suit pocket pulling out a business card and handed it to Kagome. "Take this. It is my business card. We will keep in touch. Jaken is waiting for me in my car. I've got a business meeting I need to attend. Give me a call later on when you get a chance."

She took the business card from him and took a quick glance before staring into his eyes. She gave him a weak smile. "I will."

"I know you will," said Sesshomaru softly and leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek. He walked away from her pulling sunglasses out of his suit inner pocket while heading toward his car, "Take care of yourself... Kagome."

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome as she watched him get into a black Mercedes Benz and watched as the car drove off. _'He kissed me... what the hell was that about?'_ Shaking the thought off, she continued on her way home.

* * *

"There! All done!"

After hours of cleaning her room and reorganizing it plus eating in-between, Kagome put the broom down and stared at the work she had done. Keeping herself busy, doing something constructive as reorganizing her bedroom was worth it.

She sat on her bed and gave a long stretch before falling back. She stared at the ceiling and thought about her random encounter with Sesshomaru. _'I can't believe Sesshomaru's alive, but then again he is a daiyoukai... Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, he would be alive! The great fearsome Lord Sesshomaru... Seeing Sesshomaru for the first time in such a long time, he looked good in a suit and tie disguised as a human. I could never imagine that bastard Inutrasha in one, but Sesshomaru... he looked so mature... so attractive. He was nice to me, and not to mention he gave me his business card with a kiss on the cheek... He even said my name. Not human, wench, or bitch, or whatever names a guy from the past would call me just to get my attention. Sesshomaru actually used my name which made me have butterflies in my stomach.'_

She smiled to herself as she kept blushing. Touching her cheek, the memory replayed in her mind. It had been a while since any guy made her feel like that other than Inuyasha. Kagome sat up shaking her head, "Get a grip Kagome, you're acting like a high school girl! This is Sesshomaru you're thinking about! If you want to know why he did it, just ask him!"

She heard her cat meowing at her. She looked down seeing that Buyo had the business card in his mouth as he sat in front of her bed. She sighed as she grabbed the card. "Thanks, Buyo. I should just call Sesshomaru. He did say to give him a call later on."

Kagome looked at the card for his number.

It read, _Taisho. S, CEO of Taisho Technology._

Brown eyes widen and she slapped herself in the forehead. _'I really didn't read the card when he handed it to me. Kami, how stupid can I be?'_ How could she forget that Sesshomaru is a powerful man? He was a fearsome lord and probably still is! Him owning and operating a company of evolution would be a smart move for an individual such as himself. Now she learned that Sesshomaru was running one of the biggest company's in Japan.

She took up her cell phone on the nightstand and began to dial his number. Each time the phone rang her heart beat faster and faster. She was super nervous to be calling Sesshomaru. She stared at her alarm clock on her nightstand. The time had read 10:03 pm.

The third ring, he picked up.

_"Good evening...Kagome."_

Kagome bit her lip as she began to blush again. He had said her name and he said it so huskily causing her to feel a little moist between her legs. "Good evening, how did you know it was me?"

_"Caller ID. Everyone has it. Did you forget?"_ he chuckled in her ears causing her to smile shyly at her silly behaviour.

"Haha yeah, I know. It's just... I can't believe I'm actually talking on the phone with you. I would never have thought you would still be alive or any youkai's, to be frank. I'm still in shock - but in a good way!"

_"Hn. I understand. A couple of centuries was the last time I have seen you." _There was a pregnant pause. _"Would you feel more comfortable if we spoke in person and not over the phone?"_

"Yes! I mean, I don't want to feel like I'm bothering you. Since I just figured out that you're like one of the richest men in Japan with the biggest company ever in the world. I'm sure you have a million things you have to do," said Kagome and started rambling off causing the girl to stop talking and gasp when she heard a low chuckle. "Oh my god, you actually can laugh?!"

He continued to laugh at her,_ "Yes, I do laugh. Not all the time though. You are an odd woman that makes me laugh. And, no, you are not bothering me. I told you to call me, didn't I?"_

"Yes, you did."

_"Hn... now, whereabouts are you? I can come to you, or have Jaken come and get you. The choice is yours."_

"Have you heard of the Higurashi shrine? It is my family's shrine. It's where my family has lived for many years. And to be honest, I'm surprised that ugly toad is still alive - so I'm going to say no to him picking me up. I might just purify him into something with the way he talks and looks... Yuck - such an ugly thing!" said Kagome causing Sesshomaru to laugh again. Twice she had made him laugh. She began to smile and laugh along with him.

_"I have heard of it and I agree with you. Jaken is a piece of work, indeed. Well then, I will be coming by. I hope your family does not have a heart attack if they see one of the richest men in Japan inside their household this late at night."_

"Oh, my family is gone on vacation! They should be back in a few days. It'll just be me and you... plus Buyo."

_"What on earth is a Buyo?"_

Kagome giggled as she forgot that he has not met her cat. "Buyo's my pet cat."

_"I don't like cats... I am an inuyoukai - they are my enemy by nature, but that is fine. I will be there in an hour. Have you already ate dinner?"_

Before Kagome could answer, she heard and felt her stomach growl at her causing Sesshomaru to chuckle over the phone. _"I take that as a no. Your stomach is loud. Learn to tame it."_

"Oh shut up!" laughed Kagome as she wrapped an arm around her torso. "I'll see you in an hour Sesshomaru and thank you."

_"You're most welcome, miko. I will see you soon. Try to keep your stomach tamed until I arrive."_

"Whatever. Bye!"

He chuckled in her ears, _"Bye."_

* * *

Kagome looked at the clock as she came into her room with her towel wrapped around her as she dried her hair.

It now read 10:50 pm.

"Shit! He's going to be here soon," she cried as she threw her towel and began putting on her undergarments. She went through her closet looking for an outfit then she mentally slapped herself. _'C'mon! This is Sesshomaru! It's not like he would give a shit if I wore something nice for him. He's just coming over to talk and eat. It's not like it's a date. It's just a late night with I guess, an old friend... an old hot youkai friend.'_

She sighed and closed her closet door and went into her drawer grabbing a pair of shorts and a PomPomPurin T-shirt and threw them on quickly.

_Ding! Dong!_

"He's here!" cried Kagome as she bolted out of her room and headed downstairs to get the door. Her heart was beating fast. She was really nervous to have him come over, especially this late. This may be just a friendly meeting, but it was with Sesshomaru after all. The stoic ever so cold daiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru of The Western Lands was over at her family's house.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled heavily before she opened the door. She stared at him as her jaw began to slightly hang then she began to blush. He still looked the same from before, human looking, but this time instead of wearing his suit and tie and having his hair pulled into a ponytail, he was in a pair of jeans and a white V neck T-shirt with his hair curtaining his body while wearing a strange looking bracelet on his wrist. _'Wow... he really looks hot like that...'_

Sesshomaru stared down at her smelling her arousal and he made his famous 'hn' before giving her a small smirk, "Are you going to let me in? Or are you going to stand there and admire this Sesshomaru's beauty as your arousal continues to rise?"

"Hmph!" She moved out of the way letting him in and muttered under her breath, "Stupid inuyoukai's and their stupid egos. I wasn't getting horny!"

"I can still hear you. I do have a remarkable sense of hearing. Just because you sense me as a human, doesn't mean all of my youki is gone," said Sesshomaru as he came inside and closed the door behind him. He handed her the bag of food.

"Well, I wasn't admiring your _beauty_ either! I'm still getting used to seeing you in modern clothes and looking like a human and not seeing your youkai markings, Mr. Hot stuff!" snapped Kagome as she grabbed the bag and stormed off into the living room blushing madly.

He smirked as he followed behind her, amused by her behaviour.

Now, this was the miko he had remembered.

He sat down by the coffee table that was near the front of the TV and continued to watch her as she began to set up the food and turn on the TV. "Mr. Hot Stuff... Is that what you think of this Sesshomaru? Hot? Attractive? Hn, _sexy_ perhaps?"

The young miko stared at him as she became redder. _'Of course, he would know what "Hot Stuff" would mean. He's lived long enough to understand today's slang. And he is looking mighty hot tonight... Kami, what is wrong with me?'_

She sat down opposite from the youkai daiyoukai staring down at her lap. "I-I, uh, well you see..."

Sesshomaru began to chuckle at her. The girl really was an easy target to bother. She _did_ think he was attractive. He could smell her arousal getting stronger. Her nectar beginning to ripe between her legs. She was too embarrassed to say so. Her face and her scent gave it all away.

He stared at the raven-haired woman in front of him with his cold golden orbs and picked up his chopsticks. "So you do find me attractive."

She shook her head at him stubbornly as she picked up her chopsticks as well, "Itadakimasu."

She began to eat and ignore Sesshomaru's presence as she began to pick at the oden he bought for them.

"Kagome... look at me," he said sternly as he bore those hypnotic metallic eyes at her. She slowly finished what was in her mouth and put her chopsticks down beside the bowl of oden and looked up at Sesshomaru as he gave her a lustful stare. "There is no need to lie. I can smell your lies. We are both grown, there is no need for us to lie to one another. After all, we are allies."

"Ok, so I lied... You are good looking Sesshomaru. It sucks that I am just your ally... I figured after all these years, maybe you could see me as a friend," said Kagome as she stared into his eyes as he nodded at her understanding what she wants.

"I see. We can be friends. I will only ask you to respect me and never lie. That is all I ask of this relationship. Nothing more," said Sesshomaru as he picked up his bowl.

"I agree."

"Good. Let's finish eating. I know you have questions, _friend_."

After eating in silence and watching some game show, Kagome cleaned up the area and went into the kitchen to throw away the garbage. She came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Handing Sesshomaru one, the miko sat down in her spot placing the wine on the table. He silently said thanks as he took the glass and reached for the bottle of wine. Popping the cork, he poured some wine into his glass and Kagome's glass.

Kagome studied him quickly as she smiled to herself. Sesshomaru really was different from Inuyasha. He was very calm, observant, and mature, but then again, he has lived for such a long time. He was full of knowledge and grace and he obviously is still a reputational person. Then there was Inuyasha. He was always on edge, annoying, loud-mouthed, immature and obnoxious most of the time.

The inuyoukai noticed the young woman looking at him. He turned to look at her and placed the glass on the table giving her his divided attention. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding her head she took a sip of the wine and laughed nervously, "Yeah, it's just you and your brother are really different. You're so majestic... it's refreshing to talk to someone who isn't always aggressive and loud and actually wants to talk to me, not at me... Inuyasha had me believe he loved me, but I was such a damn fool... a damn fucking fool."

Sesshomaru noticed instantly she had become sad and sighed heavily. He sensed that the young woman was about to spill everything that had happened before she sealed the well for good. He knew his brother was reckless and stupid to even notice the most obvious of a situation. Why entertain it when you can state the obvious. "So what did Inuyasha do to cause you to seal the well, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip as her lips started to tremble. Then tears started to roll down her cheeks as her shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. He knew she had sealed the well never to go back. _'Of course, Sesshomaru would know. But that would mean... he's still alive?'_

Sesshomaru stared at her as she cried and shook her head apologizing over and over again. He got up taking her glass from her and placed it down on the table. Then he pulled her into his arms as she continued to cry. It was embarrassing for her to cry in front of her ex-lover's half-brother. He moved over to the couch sitting them down beside one another.

"He's a BAKA! Inuyasha broke my heart by fucking that bitch! He chose to mate with her and not me after everything we've gone through together! I put up with his childish attitude and ignorance. I did what a wife would do for her husband, and he chose a _cold manipulative dead bitch!_ I hate him. I wish I never fell in love with him!" cried Kagome as she held onto the daiyoukai and continued to cry.

Sesshomaru sat there holding the miko as she wept. His eyes flickered from gold to red trying to keep his beast in check. His beast was stirring inside angrily. He was furious at what Inuyasha did to the girl. He saw how loyal the miko was. The daiyoukai bit back a growl. _'Inuyasha, you really are a disgrace to have had father's blood running through your vein. You chose your former miko lover over a miko that would do anything for you. This girl who is now a woman was loyal and you gave her up for someone who wanted you dead. As much as I was supposed to be the one to kill you, she did the job well by dragging you to hell with her to burn in eternity. I will never let anyone hurt Kagome the way you have broken her heart. That I promise and I will laugh in your face when I meet you there in death, Inuyasha.'_

Kagome continued to cry as Sesshomaru held her, running his fingers through her hair and purring softly to soothe her. Soon her cries died down and she looked up at him as he stared down at her with his hypnotic molten eyes. "After I saw him and Kikyo, I left and sealed the well for good. He chose her and now I'm doing my very best to pick up the pieces of my broken heart so I can move forward with my life. I'm sure he's still alive with her somewhere."

"Actually, you are wrong, miko. Inuyasha died a few months after you had sealed the well. You see, that woman had plans to bring him to his death. She convinced him to go to hell with her and that is where he is. Burning in eternity... in the pits of hell," said Sesshomaru quietly as he watched her eyes go wide.

More tears trickled down her cheek.

"Why is he so stupid? Why was _I_ so stupid?! I came back for him and he does this shit! Karma's a bitch. Hopefully, I don't drive the next guy away and he wants to burn in hell with someone who is cold and has no warmth," said Kagome bitterly as she wiped her tears away. "I just want someone to love me. Not lie to me and use me."

"I'll never lie to you," said Sesshomaru softly as he looked down at her with loving eyes. "Or use you for such things."

She sniffled and gave him a small smile. "Why would you? You're too proud to do something so low. For Kami's sake, you're Lord Sesshomaru of The Western Lands."

"As long as you are aware of that." He smirked as he ran his fingers through his locks causing the miko to giggle. "Tell me more about myself little miko."

Kagome hiccuped and as she now studied Sesshomaru's face. She wondered if this was a permanent thing or was he using a spell to hide his actual humanoid features. "You look a lot better with your youkai markings. Not without it. Is it permanent, your disguise?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he stared at her, pointing to the bracelet on his wrist, "It is not. I wear a charm bracelet to seal most of my youki. My hearing, smell, and sight are the only things that I can still use. Most of my youki being sealed was the only way to adapt effectively to the modern world we now live in."

The miko nodded her head as she gave him a sad look. He had to give up his power, a part of himself just to keep living and being as powerful as he can still be, but peacefully. "How did this happen? What happened these past 500 years, Sesshomaru?"

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped for a moment and thought deeply. Would it be wise and fair to share such depth information after all the crying she has been doing now? Will it change the way she feels about the hanyou or will she regret closing the well and take the spell off and go back? He knew that revealing such information to her could be a good thing or a bad thing at this moment. "Are you sure you wish to know right now?"

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I want to know... I left my friends and my son. I didn't say bye. I know it was selfish of me, but I know they would have understood and not be mad at me. I don't wish to go back, because I can still move forward and live where I belong. I'll probably tamper with the past if I stayed with them. So I have to know. The good, the bad. Everything."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and began to tell her what happened. He left out no detail as Kagome sat there in silence digesting the information that he gave her. After he finished, they sat there in silence. The young woman was stunned. She was surprised to know that her kit was still alive and doing well and he left Edo to train under Sesshomaru after what Inuyasha had done to screw up their relationship. He helped out with the war between holy powers and youkai just so youkai's could still be alive. Sesshomaru, Shippo, and their army led the youkai's helping them come together as one. He really wasn't a cold person. After all, he took in her adopted kit, Shippo and tried to save as much of the species of youkai's as humans were doing their best to eliminate them off the face of the earth. She did not know he had gone through so much. Everyone she knew and loved so dearly on the opposite side of the old well went through things she hoped they had not gone through. The fact that Sesshomaru took in Shippo showed a lot of character about the daiyoukai. She was grateful, really grateful that in the present, a few of her allies and loved ones were still here with her.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap then implanted a kiss on her forehead. She sighed softly and looked up at him, "Where is my not so little Shippo?"

"The kit lives at my estate with Rin and their kits. As a pack, we live together."

"In the West of Japan, I'm assuming?"

"Yes. I rule over the west of Japan still. After the war between mikos, monks, and priests against all youkai that were still alive, we all stay in the Western Lands. When they came in groups and were purifying all youkai's on sight, we had to come together as one and protect as much as we could protect as I had said. There is around 5,000 youkai's living in the West under my protection and my packs. We are all disguised and living in peace," said Sesshomaru as he stared down at Kagome. His eyes shifted to the bracelet, "This is where the bracelet comes in. Some of us have bracelets, rings, necklaces, and earrings to wear to have our youki suppressed to be disguised as a human. This Sesshomaru was able to adapt to it. I only take it off when I am home and around those who are youkai."

"May I see you as you please? I already know what you looked like before and to be honest, I prefer you as an inuyoukai more," said Kagome shyly as she sat back in her spot beside him. Blushing she grabbed her glass on the table taking a long sip. She knew that a long sip of wine was needed to get a grip on seeing the daiyoukai as he is in his humanoid form.

Sesshomaru was more attractive as an inuyoukai than human in Kagome's preference.

Sexy.

Dangerous.

Breathtaking.

The miko thought about him in his youkai form. Tall with his mokomoko over his right shoulder as he wore his traditional clothes and his battle armour. His silverly luscious locks draped his form reaching his legs as he stood so perfectly still with his pointy elf looking ears. The deep purple crescent in the middle of his forehead and his magenta markings along his eyelid, cheekbone and his wrist. The Killing Perfection.

He smirked as he smelled her arousal. _'Dirty little onna.'_ He closed his eyes as he slipped the bracelet off and he started to change into an inuyoukai. Kagome's heart began to quicken as she stared at Sesshomaru. He was himself again but in modern clothing. Her mouth went dry and her lower region was throbbing as her arousal was coming back strong again.

"You're so fucking hot," moaned out Kagome as she stared at him lustfully licking her lips. _'I should have fallen for Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha... Even if he would never fall for me, he wouldn't lie to me. He would be honest and be a better friend than Inuyasha would ever be.'_

Sesshomaru hummed as his eyes bore at Kagome. Taking in her scent and her body language. She definitely was horny, but he knew he wouldn't go so far as to pine with her. It was already an emotional night and they were drinking. He wouldn't put himself so low unless she begged like a dirty bitch.

"You are a naughty, naughty young woman. You're getting turned on just looking at me," said Sesshomaru in his deep voice causing her to moan and squeeze her thighs together.

Kagome chewing her lip turned away as her face was flushed with embarrassment, "And if I am, does it bother you? I am a woman. After all, I do have needs just as much as men do."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her as he placed the bracelet back on his wrist changing him back to his human disguise. "No, it does not. But you are not ready for such things yet. You're still pure. Afterall, I am Inuyasha's older half-brother, unfortunately, there is some sort of resemblance. Are you feeling this way because you're thinking about him or because you truly are attracted to me?"

She turned to look at him with widened eyes. Had she hurt his feelings? She stood there feeling guilty as she took in his words. He did look like him just the hair and the eyes, but overall, Sesshomaru was sexier than Inuyasha. Maturer and extremely wise, not to mention extremely dangerous. "You want the truth?"

He smirked at her while running his finger's through his hair, "As I stated before, all I ask for in this friendship is respect and for you to be honest. So, yes. I want the truth."

Kagome nodded her head blushing at him. "I am attracted to you, Sesshomaru. Yes, you and your brother have some resemblance, but I don't see Inuyasha. I see, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is a child where you are a man... uh, youkai."

The daiyoukai gave her a small smile as he picked up his glass taking a quick drink, "How would you feel if I told you that I have been attracted to you for many long years, Kagome?"

She stared at him with eyes wide as she began to suck in air. _'Woah! Woah! Woah! Sesshomaru cares for me as more than a friend... but I've never done anything for him! Much less have a conversation until today! Why all of this now?'_

"Wait," breathed Kagome as she leaned back further into the couch shocked, "Have you liked me all this time, Sesshomaru? Is that why you had kissed me on my cheek when you parted from me earlier?"

The daiyoukai stared into her brown eyes as his expression softened. _'Is she that naïve to not understand that I care for her? That I looked for her? That I waited until she came back and sealed the well just so I can finally be what she's been needing for such a long time?'_

He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers softly giving her a peck. Kagome stared at him wide eye with a red stained face as he softly said, "Do you know how long I've watched you? Observed you? Waited for you to see how stupid my brother was so that maybe just one day I could get a chance to show you what loyalty can actually give you? 500 years ago when your kit came to me telling me why he wished to join my pack, it was because of Inuyasha mating his former lover. He talked so much of you, explained that you were from the future and knew things we would not know. If Shippo had not shared such intriguing information, who knows if I would be here right now standing in front of you. I did everything in my power and put my life on the line to make it to this moment because this Sesshomaru was eager to be reunited with you in 500 long exhausting years, just so this Sesshomaru can take that pain away when his beast chose you."

Kagome stared at him speechlessly as he stared at her with loving eyes. Was this for real? Was he being for real?

"Are you serious?" whispered Kagome as she stared at him with shock. "You waited 500 years to tell me you care for me?"

"Yes. When this Sesshomaru saw you today, my beast and I were excited to see you. Relieved that all those times of watching you, and waiting for the well to close, I would finally have a chance to hopefully fix what my brother messed up because he really messed up a woman who is strong, beautiful and full of life, smart and open-minded to grow. He threw away pure treasure that I want to treasure forever," said Sesshomaru softly as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "That is why I kissed you, my little miko. I see your pain. I _knew_ what your pain was and I wanted you to know that I am here for you. Just like I am here for you now. I vow to never let anybody hurt you the way that my brother did. Even if you do not wish to court me right now, this Sesshomaru is here for you, Higurashi Kagome."

She stared at him in shock. She was totally speechless. '_Why couldn't he talk to me all these times 500 years ago or when I was already here in Tokyo? Wait, was it because it would tamper with my destiny at that time when I was dragged down the Bone Eater's Well?'_

"Why say something until now? Was it to not tamper with time and mess up history? Why didn't you give me a sign when you saw me all these times?" asked Kagome quietly as she stared into his golden orbs.

"I needed to wait until the well was closed and sealed... I couldn't risk seeing you continue to get hurt if you decided to break the seal and go back to someone who would toy with your love. Seeing you trying to cover up your sadness was enough for me to approach you, though deep down, I was afraid you would go back," replied the daiyoukai as he sighed softly as he let go of her cheek.

"Sesshomaru this is the most romantic thing any man has ever told me or done for me. Waiting 500 years must have been exhausting and everything you have done for my little Shippo, and for all youkai's you were able to save... you actually have a good soul," said Kagome softly as she gave him a warm smile and placed her tiny hands in his hands. "How can I go back when you've been waiting this long to be with me? I don't know if anybody would wait that long for me."

He squeezed her hand running his thumb along her knuckles, "You are indeed right about one thing, it has been exhausting. Sustaining my existence and keeping my empire alive and evolving my empire was the only way to keep going until we reunited. Besides, I'm sure if you didn't go back the first time the well reopened, you wouldn't have known that youkai's existed. We all would have been long dead gone. Now I can relax if you stay by my side... be my mate Kagome."

The miko stared deep into his eyes. They were still soft with love and yearning for an answer. He was very serious. She nodded her head slowly and moved her body to his lap. She was tired of hurting and he wanted to take it away. She was tired of being lied to. He would always be truthful. She was tired of wasting her time. He wanted to be here with her, at this moment in every moment and she wanted that all the time.

Resting her hands on his chest, Kagome looked deep into his eyes, "You're serious about mating me... If I let you court me, I want you to help me take my pain away, be truthful, treasure me, be here for me all the time now and forever."

The daiyoukai purred with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, locking her against his body. Kagome leaned forward closing her eyes as she implanted her soft pinks onto Sesshomaru's lips. He kissed her back, growling softly with delight against her mouth as he soon felt her tongue begging for a taste of his tongue. He accepted and deepened the kiss, lifting Kagome as she straddled her legs beside his waist. His arms rested underneath her buttocks. She broke their passionate kiss breathing heavily staring into his eyes.

"Make love to me... I've waited to be shown with love and that's all I want tonight," breathed out Kagome as she took her top off.

Sesshomaru stared at her chest mentally cursing the bra for being in the way of her breast, "If I do, there's no going back, Kagome. My beast may take over and mark you as my mate tonight then courting you would be pointless."

"I don't care. Any youkai who is the Killing Perfection, deserves to have me," said Kagome softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck crashing her lips against his once more. She moaned into his mouth as Sesshomaru laid her on the couch groping her breast as he moved between her legs. He began to massage them gently with one hand while the other yanked down her bra strap off her shoulder.

Kagome broke their kiss pushing Sesshomaru gently off of her. She stared at him seductively shaking her head from side to side slowly and gave a seductive giggle, "Nuh uh... I want _Lord Sesshomaru of The Western Lands_ to make love to me. Not Taisho Sesshomaru... _take it off!_"

The daiyoukai growled with delight as he stared down at the woman he had craved to have for 500 years. Seeing how much she wanted this. Her black hair spilled around her as she laid on the couch. Her eyes were filled with desire as her lips parted with a devilish smirk displayed on her face. Her curves were in the right spots for a woman her age. Her aroma between her legs tickled his nostrils with the delighted scent intoxicating his mind. She was already ripe yet she wanted every part of her body to be shown with such love and care by him. Inuyasha wasn't on her mind anymore. The miko wanted an inu daiyoukai to taste her fruit this very moment. _'Hn. So the little miko wants Lord Sesshomaru. A daiyoukai to have the first taste of her fruit. Don't worry, this Sesshomaru will devour your sweet delicacy, my little miko.'_

"You dirty little miko..." said Sesshomaru huskily lifting up his arm, he slipped the bracelet off his wrist throwing it on the table. A smile rose on Kagome's lips as she sighed happily. Lord Sesshomaru was the way he should be; himself. The inuyoukai stripped his shirt off not taking his eyes off her and purred. "Is this better, koishii? Or should we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

She nodded her head slowly as a small blush lingered on her cheek, "We should go to my room."

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and followed her scent to her room. He placed her on her bed and positioned himself back between her legs his hair draped around them like a silver curtain. Kagome brushed her fingers on his magenta strips along his cheekbone, "You waited this long... Do what you want to my body, _milord._"

A smirk revealed on his lips as his claws shredded Kagome's bra. She gasped as his hands began to grope her chest abusing her nipple between his clawed fingers carefully. The daiyoukai growled with delight as he gently sucked at her nipple, pulling it gently between his teeth. She groaned softly running her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp as he played with her breast. He switched to the next breast giving her other nipple the same attention with his mouth and hands.

He stopped fondling a breast moving his hand down between her legs, a claw gently rubbed her clit through her shorts. A moan escaped her lips. The daiyoukai stopped sucking her nipple and glanced at her. The desire that filled her eyes as she moaned at him made his cock stiffen. He slid down her shorts and panties staring down at her nudity.

"Utsukushiki," purred Sesshomaru as he stuck his finger into her core, pumping slowly as another moan rose from her mouth. He slid another finger in and started pumping his finger in a rhythm causing Kagome to thrust her hips forward.

"Ohh!" she moaned as she watched him play with her between her knees. He was staring at her with that sexy smirk while fingering her as she rolled and bucked her hips against his hands, "Mmm, Sesshomaru... please..."

Smiling now, the inuyoukai felt Kagome's juices cream against his hand. "My, my... you're so wet. You really want my touch don't you, _Kagome_."

The miko bit her lip as she watched the dirty look on Sesshomaru's face. The way he touched her, her body responded in ways she never had expected so quickly. Sesshomaru felt her about to cum and pulled his fingers out watching her juices drip from her pussy and his fingers.

Kagome whimpered softly as Sesshomaru hummed with delight. He took his clawed fingers to his lips and licked her juices from his hand. She watched him as she blushed. The way he used his tongue to lap up her juices on his hands was a turn on. "Do I taste good?"

"Hn. You taste just as sweet as your smell. So sweet that I want some more." Sesshomaru growled gently lowered his head between Kagome's legs pushing them back.

"Ahh!" Kagome's face went red as she watched Sesshomaru put his mouth on her pussy. Kagome cried in pleasure throwing her head back as she arched her back. He sucked on her clit while his tongue gently flicked the little nub. Grabbing onto her pillow, the miko's body shook as the wave of pleasure went through her. He grinned against her wetness as he started to roam his tongue around her entrance. He loved hearing her moan and move against his mouth. It was something he waited so long to have. The taste of her purity on his tongue. Hearing her moans become louder, he kept licking the sweet nectar that slowly oozed out of her. He shoved his tongue into her core, hearing another cry fill his ears.

Kagome's eyes rolled back as she felt him eat her flower out. She was in bliss as she felt such pleasure go through her. "Don't stop. Please oh god Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman watching her facial expression as he kept penetrating her with his tongue. He watched as her eyes rolled back. She was in a whole new world. The inuyoukai's inner beast came out purring with excitement. **_'Now that's a good bitch.'_**

Sesshomaru smirked agreeing with him. He continued pleasuring Kagome until he felt her body tense. He knew she was close and he wasn't going to let her cum yet. He wanted to see what she would do in the horny state that she was in. He stopped making her moan. She looked up at him moving her body to sit up as she continued breathing heavily, "Why did you stop? I want more!"

He looked down at her smelling her arousal spike even more. It was becoming too intoxicating for him. She was begging for the inuyoukai to pleasure her and it made him more turned on by her. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, his youkai markings magenta strips on his cheek enlarged as he licked his lips while she pouted her lips at him. Tasting her juices on his mouth made him want to see her beg for him. He wanted to see how really dirty his little miko was. **_"Have some patience little one. I am not done with you yet."_**

Kagome blinked innocently, then smiled sweetly at him, "And what do you have in mind, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled softly as he heard her call him by his title. He got off the bed and began to strip his pants and boxers, revealing his stiff erection. The miko's eyes went big as she stared at it. Her face flushed a darker shade of red. _'Holy shit... he's so big! How the hell is that going to fit inside of me?'_

_**"Come to me,"**_ he demanded staring at her with lust in his red eyes as he looked at the naked girl as she slowly made her way to him. He gently pushed her down to her knees with one hand while the other wrapped around his penis as he stroked it a few times.

Kagome looked at his cock then looked up at him innocently whispering, "But it's so big... I've never done this before, Lord Sesshomaru."

He purred at her as he gently brushed a finger along her cheek. _**"Use your mouth and tongue to pleasure me."**_

Blushing again, she opened her mouth and began to lick the head a few times earning a groan from him. "Like this?"

**_"Yes, just like that... now put it in your mouth and suck," _**purred Sesshomaru as he watched her as she opened her mouth and placed it on the head of his erection, sucking him gently. He moaned as she moved a bit faster, holding onto the shaft as she jerked him while sucking. He growled softly and grabbed a fist full of her hair as she continued to pleasure him.

Kagome looked up at him as she stopped sucking and began to lick the sides of his shaft then moved her tongue to his balls licking them and taking them into her mouth one by one. Her tongue stroked them gently earning a long moan from the daiyoukai. After she finished playing with his balls, she moved her tongue all over his shaft and placed him back in her mouth trying to fit as much as she could in her mouth while sucking.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back as he felt the back of her throat hit his head. He moaned and bucked his hip while he still kept a chunk of her hair in his hand. He opened his eyes, now going back to normal and stared down at her face and began to fuck her mouth. She started to gag and he stopped picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and began kissing her deeply.

Moaning softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her breast against his chest while he laid her back down on her bed. Breaking their kiss, Sesshomaru looked into her eyes grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, "Kagome... I can stop now if you're not ready."

"I'm ready... please all I ask is to be gentle at first," whispered Kagome as she gave him a small smile then cupped his cheek.

He grabbed her hand from his cheek and leaned forward giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry but this pain won't last long I promise." Grabbing his cock and placing the head before her entrance, he entered her and watched as she cried out in pain. Tears trickled down her cheeks as Sesshomaru kissed her gently again to distract her from the pain and for her to adjust to his length and size. Still kissing, he slowly rocked his hips feeling her body relax a bit, hearing her moan in pleasure.

Kagome continued moaning as she began to move her hips against his as she broke their kiss, "It feels so good... please faster, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The daiyoukai growled as she called him by his title once again and looked down at his miko. She was moving with him. He grabbed her legs pushing them back making them touch her head and pushed himself all the way in. Moving quicker as she requested, he felt her becoming more wetter as she began to groan her head off.

"Harder, faster, please!" cried Kagome as she looked up at the daiyoukai who moaned along with her working his hips as he thrust into her over and over giving her what she wanted. He felt her walls tighten up a bit. _'Not so fast my little vixen. I'll make that pussy cum in a much better position.'_

He removed himself and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Resting a hand on her ass, he grabbed his member stroking her lips before reentering deep into her core. Kagome cried in pleasure as her head shot back, her hair tickling his hand. Sesshomaru growled as he moved deeper and faster. Groaning softly, he grabbed her hair causing her to arch her back more. He closed his eyes only listening to her cries, her juices and the way her ass made contact with his thigh. It was music to his ears.

The miko gripped her pink comforter crying in pleasure as he continued to penetrate her like a bitch. "Lord Sesshomaru, oh fuck me with your big cock! Make me wetter! Make my pussy feel more loved by your enormous dick!"

_**"I knew you were a nasty bitch,"**_ growled Sesshomaru deeply and he opened his eyes revealing his red eyes as he watched her beg and moan her head off. He smacked her ass hard. _**"Who's your lord, Kagome?"**_

She screamed as he pushed deeper into her pussy hitting her g-spot, unable to give him an answer. Sesshomaru began to lick at her neck and sucked on the skin earning a long groan from her. He gently ran his fang along the fresh bruise he gave her neck growling as she still had not answered. He grabbed her breast with his other hand and whispered huskily, **_"Who is your lord, bitch?"_**

Kagome's eyes began to roll back as he continued to pound her pussy out. "Lord Sessh...ooooomaruuuu!"

He could feel her getting tight around himself and growled as he moved quickly. _**"Say it!"**_

She threw her body back leaning against his chest as she cried out his name while cumming hard on his cock, "_LORD SESSHOMARU!"_

The daiyoukai felt her juices milk him as he thrust deep into her, releasing his seed. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her shoulder feeling her shudder against him while he marked her. Kagome fell forward panting into her pillow while Sesshomaru removed himself from inside her and laid down pulling her body close to his. They looked at each other panting heavily as Kagome touched her mating mark. She felt the fresh puncture he had made with his fangs and sighed softly.

"So does this mean I belong only to you?" asked Kagome as she gave him a small smile.

"Hn, indeed," purred Sesshomaru as he kissed her forehead, "As I said before, my beast may mark you. You are mine forever now. We have until death do us part to get to know each other, koiishi."

"Good... Promise me one thing..."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold around her and pecked her lips. "What is it?"

"Show me love, not a dream," she whispered to him. Closing her eyes smiling she snuggled into his chest. "I've dreamt way too long when it came to that idiot."

Sesshomaru watched as she dozed off as a faint smile stayed on her face before he closed his eyes and whispered against her hair, "I promise, my little miko... sweet dreams."

* * *

**And that's the end! **

**I hope you guys liked my first one shot. To be honest, this is one of my favourite stories I've written on here and I hope it becomes a favourite for others. **

**ALSO, for those who are waiting on the next chapter for Utsukushiki Omoide, I am almost finished the chapter, though I must say I have also revised some stuff and I will post it soon and I will also mention it once it is posted. Thanks for reading! ^ . ^**

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


End file.
